


Yessir

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Kinktober 2019 Prompt Fills [using spicyrecipehs' list] [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Foreplay, Gladnis, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [spicyrecipehs' Kinktober 2019, Day Four] Gladio and Ignis spend a night experimenting with collars, after Gladio makes a comment in passing about wanting to try it.





	Yessir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Recipeh_for_Success](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/gifts).

> This is for a prompt fill for Day Four of [spicyrecipehs](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs)' Kinktober Prompts: "Collar" inspired by [written with permission, of course! Thank you so much for letting me do this :3 ] [their art for today, seen here](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1179904323121225736)! Enjoy some silly, sexy, humorous gladnis~
> 
> [You can find the full list here, if you'd like to join in the fun!!](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1168390597738188801) Thanks to Recipeh for offering us such a plentiful list of spicy goodness~

Quite a sight to behold: Gladiolus Amicitia, on his knees on the floor. Kneeling before Ignis completely naked and completely unflinching. The collar fastened securely around Gladio’s neck was a simple, robust brown leather with a single metal loop at its center, which Ignis made a point to fasten a relatively short length of thin binding-string to, and smirked when giving it an experimental tug - pleased at the way Gladio’s breath caught in his throat.

There was a strange gleam in his expression as Ignis leaned down to tip his lover’s chin up with his gloved fingers to look deeply into those warm amber eyes and speak as he did,

“Are you ready?”

“...Yeah.”

It’s new, different, and it’s nervously exciting for both of them. At first it had been a musing, an accidental discovery while Gladio had been watching something raunchy online. At least he’d had the courtesy to have headphones on while he watched this time, because Ignis was completely shocked when Gladio brought it up out of (seemingly) nowhere.

_Hey, Iggy,_ he’d said that night, _you ever thought about collars?_

_I'm assuming you're referring to the sexual practice of collaring rather than a shirt decoration, yes? On me - heavens, no. But on you… I think a collar would fit rather nicely, given our usual tastes with each other. I don’t suppose I would mind experimenting with a collar on you very much. It’s about time we try something new anyway, wouldn’t you agree?_

_Maybe we oughta try it out._

And Ignis had plenty of fun eyeing every single collar he could, when they went on their night-shopping runs. Red? Too bold. Black? Too plain. Pink, very unlikely. Blue? Navy, perhaps, if so. But a simplistic brown leather collar in the back corner of a shop had caught Ignis’ eye and given the glancings he’d exchanged between Gladio’s neck, the collar, and Gladio’s neck a second time, Ignis and Gladio both knew that collar would be the one. A good start. Some of the more complicated gear - if the evening was a success - would come later. If not, they would move on and try something else instead, as they usually did.

By now there was an astounding number of (relatively mild, for Gladio’s sake) kinks they’d tried, and an even more astounding number of kinks they _hadn’t_ tried, given the vast and intimidating possibilities that sex often presented. Ignis, at one point, had even mentioned that they ought to make a list of their hard “no’s” (after having to explain what a “hard no” was to Gladio) and just moved on from there. It was a good idea, they’d both realized, as they were largely in agreement with their limits.

Ignis pulled very lightly on the stringleash and Gladio inched forward, but still remained on his knees. It was as if Ignis wasn’t sure what to do first - Gladio paid attention closely to Ignis’ face, watching as cycles of various emotions played out just noticeably across his features.

“You see,” Ignis said eventually, kneeling to be eye level with Gladio, “I’m not usually one for petplay - not in the extremes. But I’m sure I can find a way to make this interesting. Perhaps you could enlighten me once again about what it was you were watching, that gave you such an idea?”

“Well, it was… I dunno, generic stuff. Except one of them had a collar on, and they just started fucking - y’know, ‘cause it’s porn.”

With a chuckle, Ignis nodded. “Yes, of course. That _is_ what it’s known for.”

“ - and, yeah. I dunno, I thought it was kinda hot. And, well… seeing you like this, it’s _definitely_ kinda hot.”

“Oh, only ‘kind of,’ is it? Really?” Ignis asked, looping a finger into the metal ring and tugging Gladio up on his knees enough to bend down himself and whisper, “Let me enlighten you, I’m sure you’d then think more highly of it. How much do you know, exactly, about collaring?”

“You put it on, and then - you fuck?”

“Close, but not quite.” Ignis tugged on the collar again and brought Gladio closer, standing, guiding him to the edge of the bed where he, with a single light push, directed Gladio to rest against it. “You see, a collar is something binding. Traditionally it’s seen as an act of commitment. Like, a ring, perhaps. I wouldn’t ever personally take it that far - given I generally enjoy being discreet with my tastes. Theoretically speaking, in my placing the collar around your neck, I’ve claimed you. As a Dominant would. But that’s a bit much for this evening, wouldn’t you say? ‘Master Scientia’ just makes me sound like a very antiquated or out-of-place university professor.”

“Ohh. Huh. Kinda like the sound of that, though; the ‘Master’ part, I mean.” Gladio paused to think, and wondered if they should have had this discussion before he’d stripped and also let Ignis fasten the collar around his neck. This made it awkward, and yet, still somehow oddly arousing. “Don’t think we’ve tried anything like that yet. Did that make the list?”

“No, it didn’t. If you did want to call me ‘Master,’ however, I certainly wouldn’t stop you.” Ignis smiled and his gloved palm gently rubbed along Gladio’s stubbled jawline in a gesture of pleased endearment. Even though they should have long advanced into their scene by then, Ignis couldn’t help but feel a swell of odd happiness, or comfortable pride, perhaps, rising in his chest.

Gladio had been the first to entertain even listening to Ignis talk of most of his kinks, despite having very little prior knowledge of sex past the typical and/or straight up - often incorrect - pornographic ideas (or, in Gladio’s words: “you’ve got two options, you get fucked in the ass or you get fucked in the mouth. Or both at once.”). The progress between them was slow, often with one thing at a time, but Ignis was happy nonetheless that Gladio always seemed to pull through and humor him, even if it was over something he had to have explained.

Ignis snuck a finger below the collar and gave it a gentle, experimental tug. In response, Gladio gasped and Ignis chuckled, a soft noise. “Why not give it a try?”

“Give what a try?” asked Gladio, feigning confusion. He turned his head but Ignis used his leverage on the collar to direct his head forward again.

“Calling me your Master. From this point on, until the evening is over, I will be ‘Master’ or ‘sir,’ to fulfill this role of Dominant for you. What do you think?”

“Long as you don’t want me to call you ‘Daddy’ we’re all good,” Gladio joked, and Ignis rolled his eyes. Ignis gave a slightly harsher, more playful tug on the collar before chiding,

“You’re forgetting something, Gladiolus.”

“Oh, right. I mean, ‘yes sir, Master Ignis, sir.’ Sorry.”

“We’ll be in for a long night, I see. I hope you’re ready.” Ignis smiled as he let his fingers free of the collar and slowly trail his touch down Gladio’s back. “Our safe word is the same as always, if you need it.”

“Yessir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's rather silly, but I love including humor into sex when I find chances to. That's what makes it fun, being able to have a laugh with your partner when something silly happens, whether it's banter or otherwise :3 Gladio and Ignis probably go through that a lot and I love thinking of the various situations they'd get themselves into.


End file.
